


Daddy Steve

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [31]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Daddy Steve

Once they reached the pizza place, Steve and Bucky awkwardly walked in, neither breaking the silence.

Bucky sat down first, playing with his straw paper.

Steve winced internally, wondering where it had went wrong. “So, gonna bring Charlie to the dog park to pick up chicks?” He teased, hating how lame that sounded.

Bucky took the bait anyway and chuckled. “No, but now that’s a plan.”  

He laughed, nodding. “Glad I can help.”

Bucky shrugged, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry that I constantly need someone.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, Buck.” He shook his head. “Nothing at all. Have I made it seem like it bothers me?”

“No, but that’s really the main reason behind all this.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know how to function without someone yet.”

Steve gave him a friendly smile. “You’ll get there. Until then, you always have a room at our house. Always.” He assured him. “And I have a feeling that if you aren’t back in a few months, she’ll have you kidnapped.” He chuckled.

Bucky nodded. “It’s just…” He sighed. “This is going to sound totally selfish. But I’m the third wheel, fourth wheel I guess.” He looked at Steve. “But that doesn’t mean I ain’t happy for you.”

“Doesn’t sound selfish at all.” He shrugged. “Sounds human.” Which was true. “I felt like that before, honestly.”

Bucky nodded. “Well thanks for understanding.”

“Of course. And, how about this. When we aren’t on missions, we have pizza and beer every Friday. Whether here, another place, or at the tower.”

“You sure?” Bucky was worried, he was never good with rejection. “What about when Y/N needs you?”

Steve smiled. “One night a week, for a few hours. It’ll be fine. I mean, she’ll have Thor, and if he’s gone, I’m sure Nat would be more than happy to go play with Heimdall.”

Bucky seemed relieved. “I mean if you’re sure…” he played with his glass.

“So it’s settled!” Steve said happily.

“Thanks pal.” He smiled, finally. “So, eager to play daddy?” He teased lightly.

“I mean, I’m not sure about that.” Steve blushed. “Think I’m gonna be like a step-dad?”

Bucky laughed. “I have no idea. I’m not hip like you kids these days.” He grinned.

“Like I’m hip?” Steve chuckled, then looked concerned. “No matter what it’s a special kind of situation.”

“It’ll work out.” He shrugged. “You’ve made it work these past few months with little issues.” He pointed out. “Got to admit, you’re stronger than most.”

“Yeah I even surprise myself sometimes.” He chuckled weakly. “It’s not easy at times, but it’s worth it.” He looked at his friend seriously. “You’ll find someone Buck.”

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe.”

“You will.” He smiled, then ordered a round of beers.

* * *

Thor set the pair of you up to watch a movie, simply enjoying the time with you. You hugged his arm and enjoyed yourself as well, groaning in pain when he suddenly kicked hard.

“Little one?!” Thor asked in a panic, sitting up. “Are you alright?”

“He’s using me as a punching bag.” You assured you were fine, but dug your nails into Thor’s bicep.

He was worried about the pain you were in. “I’m calling Banner.” Thor told you, reaching to his side of the bed to grab his cell phone.

“I’m fine.” You tried again but winced nonetheless.

* * *

Hearing his phone, Bruce continued to study what he was working on, knowing JARVIS would tell him who it was. Which would tell him if he needed to answer.

“It was the God of Thunder, sir.” JARVIS stated.

That quickly got his attention, pulling him from his work. “Thor?” He asked as he picked up.

“Yes Banner, it is I. Y/N seems to be in much pain and I was concerned.” Thor explained.

“I’ll be right there. Or, would you prefer to bring her to my lab?” He didn’t know how concerned Thor was, and how much he wanted him to do.

“Can you move little one?” He heard Thor ask you.

When you gave just a cry in response, Bruce knew it was an emergency. “I’ll be right there!”

Once he’d hung up, he was rushing around his lab, gabbing anything he might need. “JARVIS, make sure there’s a car waiting downstairs for me.” He ordered.

“Shall I alert Mr. Stark sir?” He replied.

He debated, but knew that it could be worse if he found out later. And Tony was smart, it might be to his benefit. “Yes.” He said quickly, rushing out of his lab.

The car was waiting, and thankfully rushed to you as quickly as possible.

* * *

“Sir.” JARVIS spoke up, alerting Tony.

“Yes?” He sighed.

“There’s an emergency concerning Miss Y/L/N. Dr. Banner is on his way there now.”

It took him a second to put down his tools, and another to grab one of his suits per usual. His heart was hammering in his chest as he quickly did what he could to get to you.

Bruce got to you first, bringing up the equipment he had. He hoped that these were just early contractions. He knew the layout of the house, so he quickly made his way to your room. “Hey.” He greeted you with a small smile.

You were breathing heavy, holding your side. “Hi Bruce. Sorry to bother.” You hissed.

“Not a bother at all.” He assured you. “Where’s the pain the worst?”

You pointed right under your tum, whimpering. “I thought he was just kicking but it’s not going away.”

Tony stormed in, taking off his helmet. The three of you looked over, sweat on your forehead. “Stark?” Thor asked, confused.

“I was concerned. JARVIS said there was an emergency.” He blushed.

Thor nodded. “We don’t know. She’s in pain.” He said, worry lacing his voice.

Tony nodded and watched as Bruce examined you, his own worry clouding his face.

You whimpered again, clutching to Thor. “C-Can you call Steve?”

“Where is he? I’ll go get him.” Tony stood, a serious look on his face.

You shook your head. “I’m not sure.”

“They were having pizza and beer.” Thor explained, handing Tony his phone.

Nodding, Tony dialed Steve and stepped out of the room.

Steve answered, frowning. “Thor? Everything okay?”

“It’s Tony. Where are you? I need to get you. She’s in a lot of pain. Thor called Banner.”

Steve didn’t even have time to think, he stood and gave Tony the address, telling Bucky immediately.

Bucky nodded. “I’ll catch a cab back. Go.” He urged his friend, pulling out his money to pay. He knew something of sorts would happen, and thankfully prepared himself.

Steve shook his head and tossed his friend his wallet before rushing outside, immediately spotting Stark. He didn’t even stop before Tony lifted him from he ground, heading back to the house.

You were screaming when the boys entered the house again, and by the looks of the weather outside, Thor was deeply worried.

To y didn’t stop to let Steve down until they were outside your door. The blonde rushed in, eager to be by your side.

Bruce looked calm but terrified at the same time, he glanced at Steve and Tony as they came up. “I think we’re having the baby here.”

“WHAT?!” You panicked. “Here?!” Your breathing was heavy, and your face was covered in sweat.

“I can fly her to the hospital.” Tony said quickly.

“It’s not going to help I don’t think.” Bruce was surprisingly calm, trying to figure out the best option.

You squeezed Thor’s hand as you whimpered. “But, they have PAIN KILLERS!” You pointed out.

Bruce winced. “Okay, someone call the hospital and tell them we’re on the way then. You should be in labor for a few hours anyway.”

“I’ll call them.” Steve offered, pulling out his phone.

Bruce glanced to a pale Tony. “Call Nat. She’ll want to know.” He figured giving him something to do would help.

Tony nodded slowly before also pulling out his phone.

“I doubt flying by Tony is safe right now.” Bruce spoke truthfully. “But his cars are pretty fast.”

Thor immediately lifted you bridal style. You curled into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. He carried you downstairs and everyone piled into the car except Tony.

“I’ll meet you guys there. Clint and Nat are on their way.” He spoke before telling the driver to hurry.

“Find Bucky!” Steve added.

Tony nodded. “We’ll meet you there.” He told them, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

You would have thanked him, but another wave of pain crashed into you.

It took the driver under 15 minutes to get to the nearest hospital and thankfully they were ready for you.

Thor carried you in, holding you close. You were rushed to the back and quickly hooked up to IVs.

Bruce quickly told them any information he had that could help before they rushed him out to the lobby.

Thor brushed your hair back, kissing your forehead.

A nurse spoke to Steve. “I’m sorry sir but only the fath-“

“He is staying.” Thor announced, standing tall.

“Sir?” She looked at Thor, perplexed.

“He is his father, as well. Not in blood, but in heart.” Thor explained.

No one ever went against Thor, so she nodded weakly.

Steve almost cried. “You’re making me soft.” He stood next to the God.

* * *

Tony and Bucky walked into the hospital twenty minutes later, to see Bruce, Nat, and Clint in the lobby.

They all hugged each other and sat down, Tony obviously being the most worried.

Nat gave him a thoughtful look. “You did good today Stark.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “How so?”

She shrugged. “You got Rogers, you got me and Clint. And Barnes too. I mean, you literally put yourself last and it’s good to see.”

Tony blushed lightly. “Well, all that mattered to me was her.” He nodded his thanks though and messed with a trinket on his suit. “I’ll probably go take this off now.”

“Probably a good idea.” Clint chuckled. “Or you’re going to have random kids over here wanting to push buttons.”

Tony cracked a smile. “True. I’ll be back in half hour, please call if anything.” He stood.

* * *

Minutes ticked by with no word, and before they knew it, Tony was back in his usual clothes. This time, he was joined by Pepper. Nothing was said as they sat down, their eyes staring at nothing.

No one knew how long they had been waiting when the doctor came out. “She’s being prepped for surgery, if you’d like to go see her for a few minutes.” He told them, making Tony’s head whip up.

It was all mutually agreed silently that Tony would go first, Bucky and Nat next if possible.

You were nearly in tears with the pain but you smiled when you saw Tony enter. “Hey Iron Man.”

“Hey, sweetheart.” He gave you a small smile. “So, surgery?” He sat on the side of your bed, ignoring Steve and Thor for the moment.

You nodded. “He’s a bit too big.” You chuckled weakly, opening your palm for his hand. “Thank you for all your help.”

He put his hand on yours. “Any time. Do you need anything for the house since you’re having a c-section?” He didn’t know if you’d need anything more.

You shook your head but then winced. “Well we had a bag packed and in all the commotion none of us got it.”

“I’ll get that for you.” He leaned forward and kissed your head.

You smiled and cupped his cheek. “Thanks again Tony. It means a lot.”

He smiled back. “I’ll send in Nat next, okay?” He asked gently.

You nodded, sad to see him go but happy to see Nat at the same time.

She peeked in once Tony was gone. “How you holding up?”

“I’m okay. Excited to meet him, but scared at the same time.” You gave her a small smile.

She nodded in understand, coming close to you. “Well you’re one tough cookie.” She smiled, stroking your hair back. “All of us will be waiting outside when you get out okay? And we’ll get you a nice big meal.”

“Once I’m given the okay to eat. They said that it might be a bit.” You sighed. “But, I’ll love that when I can.”

She winced but nodded understandingly. “Well we can’t wait.” She kissed your head. “Love you.” She stood and smirked at Steve and Thor. “Don’t look so pale fellas.”

* * *

They looked up when Steve came out, confused. “There’s limited room in the OR. I was told I could stay in her room, but it takes about 45 minutes, and then she goes to a recovery room for a bit. So, I decided to come sit with you guys.”

Nat smiled as he sat by her. “It’ll go good. I’ve never seen a brand new newborn. Kinda interesting.” She shrugged as if she wasn’t the most excited one. “How you doing?” She leaned against him.


End file.
